1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to exercise methods and fitness equipment and more particularly to an exercising device and method that improves the circulation and lower body muscle tone of those who spend prolonged periods sitting or in other sedentary situations,
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable lower body exercising devices are desirable for use while sedentary for prolonged periods during work or travel. However, those which have been developed suffer from one or more drawbacks, including weight, complexity, bulkiness, awkward operation, noise, and lack of appeal to the eye or touch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,923 by Piaget et al discloses a foot treadle operated by a bellows system, transferring air from one bellows to the other when the feet perform a riding, jogging or climbing action.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,521 issued to De Giorgis discloses a device consisting of two oval shaped footrests, which pivot on a beam by means of ball and socket fittings. The feet can be tilted from side-to-side and also up and down alternately.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,488 by Bernardson discloses a rocking type foot and lower leg exerciser incorporating 1 or 2 centrally pivoted pedals mounted upon a base. The pivot point is located longitudinally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,568 issued to Christensen et al discloses a rigidly constructed adjustable footrest. It consists of an elliptically shaped footpad that is kept in place by a ratchet mechanism, restricting movement of the legs to provide support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5 5577, 806 issued to Ugalde discloses a rigidly constructed adjustable footrest. The footpad is adjustable and is fixed to a specific position.
While these related-art devices simulate a range of actions with the fee e.g. rocking, riding, jogging or climbing, they require, among other things, significant space and/or produce noise from air movements or pedals. Therefore, such devices are unsuitable for use in a quiet office or under the seat on an airplane.
Recently, the need for lower body exercisers that are simple and convenient for travelers to use has been highlighted by the news media. Passenger and airline staff are subject to prolonged hours of sitting during long distance travel, characterized as greater than 3-4 hours of travel time. When travelers are seated for such periods of time, there is pooling of the blood in the deep veins of the lower limbs, due to lack of body movement or restriction of venous flow, which results in poor circulation and swelling of the legs. There is also an increased risk of the development of deep vein thrombosis (DVT) or the formation of blood clots (embolisms) that can result in death if left untreated. Airline doctors have been aware for over 60 years of a condition known as the xe2x80x9ceconomy class syndromexe2x80x9d which is given to describe the dangers of prolonged immobility. In fact, a research study has shown that pulmonary embolism was the second leading cause (18%) of in-flight and post-flight death at London Heathrow between 1979 and 1983, with 81% of the cases being women (Sarvesvaran R (1986) Sudden natural deaths associated with commercial air travel. Med Sci. Law, 26, 35-8).
Recently published personal accounts have also highlighted this problem. A 29 yr-old journalist, who developed DVT after lying for 23 hours from Australia to the UK, reported his harrowing experience in the Nov. 29, 2000 issue of the London Times, titled xe2x80x9cThe Blood Clot that Changed my Life.xe2x80x9d Fortunately, he was diagnosed promptly on arriving in London and was able to receive immediate treatment for his embolism. However, in September of that same year the embolism-related death of a young 28 yr-old woman flying the London-Sydney route shocked the public and raised passenger anxiety of flying economy class on long-haul flights. The American Heart Association states that 1 in 10 patients who develop an embolism will die without prompt treatment. Many others suffer a stroke, which can result in brain damage. The Jun. 27, 2001 issue of the Wall Street Journal, titled xe2x80x9cFear of Flyingxe2x80x9d featured a detailed front-page article of the problem of DVT and the economy class syndrome and the slow response of the US.
Another research study by a UK medical research group reported that symptomless DVT might occur in as many as 10% of long-haul travelers. See Scurr et al (2001) Frequency and prevention of symptomless deep-vein thrombosis in long-haul flights: a randomised trial The Lancet, 357, 1485-1489. They also concluded that it is the prolonged, inactive sitting, and not the confined space, which is most likely to promote the DVT. Furthermore, similar situations, such as sitting at a desk or computer may also produce DVT. Landgraf et al 1994 suggest that the edema or swelling of the legs that develops during prolonged inactivity is probably caused by the compressing of the deep popliteal vein at the back of the knees at the edge of the seat during sitting (Landgraf H. et al (1994) Economy class some: Rheology, fluid balance, and lower leg edema during simulated 12-hour long distance flight. Aviation, Space and Environmental Medicine, October, 930-935).
Thus, office workers and others who remain seated for long periods at a desk or computer may develop DVT or other related vascular conditions, including stroke. Typically, office workers can spend 20 hours or more per week at their computers. Poor circulation in the lower limbs can result in decreased blood supply to muscles and organs producing fatigue and a predisposition to muscle injury (Canadian Center for Occupational Health and Safety, June 1998). Exercising the lower limbs while sitting at a desk or computer with a simple exercise device can tone and improve the circulation, as well as improve posture and work ergonomics. This may reduce employee sick days and worker""s comp expenses related to musculoskeletal problems such as lower back pain and tendinitis. The Canadian Center for Occupational Health and Safety (June 1998) recommend that employees should exercise vigorously by walking or other exercise for 5 minutes for every 40-50 minutes of sitting to avoid swollen legs. US Physicians from the HealthBeat website recommend that office workers who sit should move around about every 30 minutes to improve blood circulation and loosen muscles.
It may not be easy for employees to move about every half hour to hour by virtue of their job design or location. Though there are office exercises that have been designed, for example, stretching exercises produced by UCLA Ergonomics, these involve dedicating time away from the desk or chair that again may not be easily available to many employees and travelers.
Such employees would benefit from the capability to exercise the lower limbs to promote circulation while sitting Exercising the lower limbs while sitting at a desk or computer with a simple exercise device can tone and improve the circulation, as well as improve posture and work ergonomics, This may reduce employee sick days and worker""s comp expenses related to skeletal problems such as lower back pain and tendinitis.
To date, there are no satisfactory (i.e. portable, compact, inexpensive, easy-to-use, silent, appealing to the eye, etc.) lower-body exercising devices that can be used by travelers, airline employees, office workers, xe2x80x9ccouch potatoesxe2x80x9d and others who would benefit from improved circulation, muscle toning, and lower limb exercising while having to be confined to a seat. Thus, there remains a need in the art for an improved exercise device and method.
The invention relates in general to a device and method for exercise that includes a one piece, three-dimensional platform of material adapted for exercising the lower body of a sedentary person through a resilient means for providing resistance. The invention possesses many advantages over the related-art devices in that it is portable, small and lightweight, silent during operation, simple in design, inexpensive to construct, and easy to manipulate with the feet during periods of physical inactivity, such as when sitting at a desk or in an airline seat. A primary function of the invention is to provide the means to improve circulation and tone muscles by exercising the lower body while a user remains stationary. Two particularly inventive aspects of the preferred embodiment of the device are its geometrical shape and the xe2x80x9cbounciness,xe2x80x9d i.e. the restitution rebound characteristics, of its component material. Accordingly, a preferred material for the construction of the exerciser is polyurethane foam.
The device preferably is operated by a gentle xe2x80x9ctoe-ball-heelxe2x80x9d rhythmic treading using alternate feet, by simultaneous feet xe2x80x9cpumpingxe2x80x9d movements that compress and decompress the device, or by simply pressing the feet into the device. According to tests described in detail below, the preferred restitution characteristics of the device has a range of between 0.40 to 0.42 fraction of relative energy absorption, a measurement that corresponds to a restitution rebound that returns optimal energy to the feet, producing a bouncy, energizing workout. Thus, continuous movement and exercise can be maintained, producing a soothing effect on the feet and promoting circulation within the legs.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an exerciser and method that allows a user to maintain lower body activity during prolonged periods of sedentary activity.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lower-body exercise device that enhances the posture of a user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lower-body exerciser that is compact and portable.
Yet another object is to provide a lower-body exercise device with no moving parts that can be manufactured from commonly available and inexpensive materials.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lower-body exerciser that is simple in design, thus facilitating ease of use.
In accordance with these and other objects, the invention generally provides a compact, three-dimensional platform of material possessing sufficient resilience to allow resistance training.